Weaver
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 01. März 2005|Dota 2 = 10. Juni 2011}} Skitskurr, der Weaver ' 20px (Weber), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, die sehr geübt darin ist, sich schnell und lautlos aus den meisten Lagen zu befreien. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys und Escapers übernehmen. Durch The Swarm entsendet Weaver zwölf Larven in eine Richtung, welche Schaden bei gegnerischen Einheiten verursachen und ihre Rüstung verringert, je länger sie an diesen hängen. Die Larven können allerdings durch Angriffe beseitigt werden bzw. verschwinden nach Ablauf der Wirkungsdauer. Shukuchi lässt Weaver unsichtbar werden und gewährt ihm das maximale Bewegungstempo. Bewegt er sich in diesem Zustand an gegnerischen Einheiten vorbei, verursacht er bei ihnen einen einmaligen Schaden. Weavers passive Fähigkeit Geminate Attack ermöglicht ihm einen zusätzlichen Angriffseffekt, der nicht um andere Angriffseffekte erweitert werden kann über eine kleine Abklingzeit verfügt, weshalb sie nicht bei jeder Attacke wirkt. Durch sein Ultimate Time Lapse kann Weaver sich zu der Position, an der er sich vor fünf Sekunden befand, zurückbringen und dabei die Anzahl an Mana- und Lebenspunkten wiedererhalten, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt besaß. Bei Time Lapse handelt es sich damit um einen Escape-Mechanismus, der allerdings keine Abklingzeiten zurücksetzen kann. Time Lapse kann mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden, um den Effekt auf Verbündete zu wirken. Heap Weaver has no trouble evading enemies to position himself for another strike. Slipping in and out of sight, he avoids death by rewinding himself to an earlier position and health state. His arsenal of elusive skills ensures he is always a critical nuisance to his foes. Biographie "Das Gewebe der Schöpfung benötigt ununterbrochene Pflege, damit es nicht zerfasert; denn wenn es sich entwirrt, verschwinden ganze Welten. Es ist die Aufgabe der Weaver, das Gewebe dicht zu halten und abgenutzte Stellen im Netz der Realität zu reparieren. Sie verteidigen es auch gegen Dinge, die daran nagen oder ihre Eier in ausgefranste Gebiete legen, denn deren geschlüpfte Brut kann leicht ein ganzes Universum auffressen, wenn die Weaver in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nachlassen. Skitskurr war ein Meister der Weaver, verantwortlich für einen kleinen Flecken Schöpfung. Aber die Arbeit füllte ihn nicht aus. Es nagte an ihm, dass die ursprüngliche Arbeit der Schöpfung in der Vergangenheit stattgefunden hatte; der Webstuhl hatte seine Arbeit getan und war weitergereist. Er wollte erschaffen, statt nur instandzuhalten - Welten nach seinen Vorstellungen weben. Er begann, kleinere Änderungen in seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich vorzunehmen, doch der Nervenkitzel der Schöpfung erwies sich als süchtig machend und sein Änderungen wurden größer und verzerrten das Muster, das der Webstuhl gewoben hatte. Die Wächter kamen mit ihren Scheren und Weavers Welt wurde weggeschnitten, vom kosmischen Teppich entfernt, den sie ohne ihn wiederherstellten. Skitskurr war allein, getrennt von seiner Art, ein Zustand, der für jeden anderen Weaver eine Qual gewesen wäre. Aber Skitskurr jubelte innerlich, da er nun frei war. Frei, etwas für sich selbst zu erschaffen, neu anzufangen. Die Rohmaterialien, die er brauchte, um eine neue Realität zu weben, befanden sich überall um ihn herum. Er musste nur die Nähte dieser alten Welt auflösen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. März 2013: '''Weaver: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Einheiten von The Swarm nicht bei schlafenden Einheiten eingesetzt werden konnten. **Behob, dass The Swarm dauerhaft gebannt wurde, wenn der Gegner unverwundbar ist. **Behob, dass die Einheiten von The Swarm ihren Angriff nicht direkt beim Einsetzen ausführten. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 **Basisschaden wurde um 3 reduziert. **Basisbewegungstempo wurde von 290 auf 285 reduziert. **Level 25-Talent wurde von +25 % Magieresistenz auf +35 % erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Grundschaden erhöht um 3 *Grundangriffszeit von The Swarm Käfer erhöht von 1,4/1,25/1,1/0,95 auf 1,25/1,1/0,95/0,8 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *The Swarm: Dauer reskaliert von 14/16/18/20 zu 16 *The Swarm: Schaden reskalietr von 15/20/25/30 auf 20 *The Swarm: Angriffsrate skaliert von 1,35 Sekunden zu 1,4/1,25/1,1/0,95 *Geminate Attack: Zweiter Angriff wird nun 0,25 Sekunden nach dem Angriff ausgeführt, statt erst nach dem Einschlag. *Geminate Attack: Angriff besitzt nicht länger ein Limit für die Reichweite *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Reduziert die Abklingzeit von Timelapse auf 20 Sekunden und erlaubt es Weaver Timelapse auf verbündete Helden zu wirken. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *The Swarm: Dauer erhöht von 8/12/16/20 auf 14/16/18/20 *Shukuchi: Ignoriert nicht länger unsichtbare Einheiten *Shukuchi: Schaden reduziert von 90/110/130/150 auf 75/100/125/150 *Geminate Attack: Abklingzeit erhöht von 6/5/4/2,5 auf 6/5/4/3 *Geminate Attack: Der Angriff nutzt nun Angriffseffekte Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,7 auf 1,8 verschlechtert. Trivia *David Scully, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Weaver, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Morphling, Juggernaut, Sven, Bane, Sand King und Dazzle. *In DotA war Weaver noch als Nerubian Weaver bekannt, da er dem Volk der Neruber aus dem Warcraft-Universum von Blizzard Entertainment angehörte. Dieser Umstand musste von Valve aus rechtlichen Gründen gestrichen werden. Allerdings sind die Neruber ein spinnenähnliches Volk, während Weaver in Dota 2 eher an das Aussehen eines Insekts angelehnt ist. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Weaver.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Weaver. Weblinks *Weaver auf Heropedia *Nerubian Weaver auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Dota 2